deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Alex DeLarge
Alex DeLarge is the leader of a street gang who enjoys filling his time with rape and violence...and music. He is the main protagonist in Anthony Burgess’s novel, A Clockwork Orange, and the 1971 Stanley Kubrick movie based on it. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Alex Delarge vs. Bernardo (West Side Story) (Completed) * Ghostface VS Alex DeLarge * Alex DeLarge vs. Mayumi (Completed) Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 1 * Losses: 1 * Draws: 0 History Alex DeLarge grew up in what appears to be a relatively comfortable, lower middle class home, with loving, if passive parents. Now fifteen-years-old (17 or 18 in the movie), Alex has grown to despise his parents. He spends a good deal of time on the streets, with his “droogs,” the three friends that make up Alex’s street gang. These young men are named Dim, Georgie and Pete. Alex and his mates enjoy hanging out at the Korova Milkbar, where they drink a special mixture of milk and drugs. This helps lower the gang’s inhibitions, and makes them ready to go out and commit acts of violence. They enjoy rape and violence, but try to avoid murder, or least getting caught committing murder. 'Name' In the book, A Clockwork Orange, he is usually referred to simply as “Alex,” though at one point he refers to himself as “Alexander the Large.” In the movie, Alex gives his name as “Alex DeLarge,” which is probably in reference to that name. It appears to be what Alex thinks about himself. On the other hand, in the movie, when close-ups of newspapers are shown that discuss Alex’s case, they give his name as “Alex Burgess.” As such, it does seem most likely that Alex’s true surname is Burgess.An in-depth analysis of Stanley Kubrick’s A CLOCKWORK ORANGE by Rob Ager, Copyright 2010 Nonetheless, the generally accepted full name for this character is Alex DeLarge. Death Battle Info Appearance Alex is of average height and weight for his age, and has reddish-blonde hair. Each of the gangs where he lives like to sport unique outfits or uniforms; Alex and his droogs wear cricket outfits, with the athletic supporter and cup worn on the outside of the pants. Each of the gang wears a different hat, with Alex sporting a black bowler. As an added affectation, Alex wears false eyelashes on his right eye. Abilities and Powers Alex is well skilled as a street fighter. When Alex and his droogs encounter a rival gang, led by Billyboy, they easily defeat them in a fight, even though they were outnumbered five to four. He is well-versed in using his hands and his feet in a fight. Weapons and Equipment The gangs don’t tend to carry firearms, but instead carry chains and knives. Alex himself seems to carry two weapons: * Sword-cane - First of all, this cane can be used as a bludgeoning weapon, and this is Alex’s most common use for it. Secondly, though, the handle can be detached, revealing a twelve-inch long blade attached to it. Alex likes keeping the knife component a secret, only to bring it out at a key moment as a nasty surprise for his opponent(s). * Straight razor - Alex keeps this folding weapon in his pocket as a backup to his cane. This weapon is a common weapon among the gangs. Alex's Droogs * Dim – Dim is tough and strong, providing the muscle for the gang. He carries a walking stick as a weapon, and also keeps a length of chain wound around his waist, twice. As his nickname suggests, though, Dim is rather thick and brutish. * Georgie – Georgie is one of Alex’s foot soldiers, though he does have ideas that he thinks would make him a better leader than Alex. He also carries a walking stick to fight with. * Pete – Pete is the oil that keeps the machine of the gang working smoothly. He tries to keep the peace between the other members, but hopes for something better. Like the rest of the gang, he carries a walking stick as a weapon. Trivia * Alex served as an inspiration for the character Roman Torchwick in Rooster Teeth’s web series, RWBY. * A good Nadsat dictionary can be found here. Gallery Alex_DeLarge_dressed_up.png|Alex dressed up for a night on the town. Alex DeLarge.jpg References Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Book Combatants Category:British Combatants Category:Combatants without Super abilities Category:Completed Profile Category:European Combatants Category:Knife Wielders Category:Male Category:Modern Combatants Category:Movie Combatants Category:Murderers Category:Psychopaths Category:Teenagers Category:Villain Protagonist Category:Villains